This invention relates to an engine intake system for motorcycles, and more particularly to an improved layout for a motorcycle emboding a supercharger, wherein the configuration of the motorcycle is such that the supercharger is protected from damage and further, that the induction system is located so that it will not interfere with normal maintenance of the motorcycle.
Recently it has been proposed to employ forced induction systems for motorcycles. Such forced induction systems employ exhaust driven superchargers (turbo-chargers) to increase the output of the engine. However, due to the compact nature of motorcycles, it is extremely difficult to locate all of the components associated with the turbo-charger in a location where they will not interfere with the remaining components of the vehicle, and furthermore, where the turbo-charger will be protected from damage.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle layout wherein the turbo-charger is located so as to be protected by the normal components of the motorcycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a motorcycle induction system employing a supercharger wherein the components are located in such a way that they will not interfer with normal maintenance of the motorcycle.